


The Great Costume Debate

by sapphiclabvibes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone is friends, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, SCORPIA IS ADORABLE, Texting, group halloween costumes, they all dress as disney princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: The gang decides on a group costume for Halloween.





	The Great Costume Debate

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the She-Ra Halloween Exchange! this is for hanwritestrash on tumblr
> 
> in case you can't figure them out, here are the chat names:  
BlackGarnet = Scorpia  
KittyCat = Catra  
GrayskullsHonor = Adora  
NotSparkles = Glimmer  
BowandArrow = Bow  
Plumeria420 = Perfuma  
SeaRa = Mermista

_October 1, 12:02 am_  
**BlackGarnet:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE  
**BlackGarnet:** What is our halloween costume going to be?  
**NotSparkles:** Scorpia, October just started. Literally  
**BlackGarnet:** I knooooooooow. But time flies and soon it will be Halloween so I want to start planning now  
**BowandArrow:** Can we at least wait until the morning to start planning?  
**BlackGarnet:** :(((((( Fine I guess

\---

Scorpia was always chipper in the morning, but today she seemed even more so. It baffled Catra how one person could be so consistently happy at such an ungodly hour. Yet here she was, chattering away and going through her list of costume ideas.

“Or we could do a few small group costumes that all come together! Oh that would be so fun! Or maybe-”

Catra held up a hand to stop her and took a slow sip of her coffee. Scorpia’s wide eyes watched her with rapt attention as she swallowed and set the cup down.

“Shouldn’t we wait for everyone else to get here before you exhaust all your ideas?” Catra asked. “It would be easier than repeating them seven times.”

Scorpia nodded vigorously. “That’s a good idea. Gosh, Catra, you’re always full of good ideas.”

Catra took another sip of coffee and tilted her head back. It’s not that she hated Halloween, or Halloween costumes. She just didn’t understand why her friends thought it had to be such a big deal. If it weren’t for them, Catra would have pinned a bunch of socks to her clothes and gone as static cling for the fourth year in a row.

“Oh, here they come!” Scorpia exclaimed, forcing Catra to open her eyes and greet the rest of their little group.

Adora and Glimmer looked as though their moods matched Scorpia and Catra’s. Adora was all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, as she usually was early in the morning. Glimmer, on the other hand, was trudging along behind her, coffee in hand and hair askew. Perfuma and Bow were engaged in what looked like a riveting conversation about something Catra probably didn’t care about. Mermista had one hand shoved into the pocket of her hoodie, the other holding her phone.

“Love the look, Sparkles,” Catra quipped, raising her cup in solidarity.

Glimmer raised her own cup and slumped into the booth beside her. “I hate mornings.”

“It’s almost eleven!” Adora admonished.

“On a Saturday!” Glimmer shot back. “That’s equivalent to five in the morning on a Monday.”

Catra groaned. “Can we just figure out this group costume thing and go home? I want to go back to bed.”

Scorpia grinned and pulled out a huge list of ideas. Catra guessed she’d been adding to the list since last October.

“Alright, we need something that will accommodate at least seven people,” she began.

Catra settled back into her seat and sipped her coffee, ready to watch everyone else dish it out over costume ideas.

\---

_October 11th, 2:46 pm_  
**GrayskullsHonor:** What if we did Game of Thrones characters???  
**GrayskullsHonor:** I call Jon Snow  
**BowandArrow:** ...I’ve never seen it  
**NotSparkles:** BOW  
**NotSparkles:** WHAT????  
**GrayskullsHonor:** HOW????  
**Plumeria420:** I haven’t seen it either  
**GrayskullsHonor:** YOU’RE ALL KILLING ME  
**SeaRa:** Perfuma said she wanted to watch it with me but made me turn off the first episode before the opening credits even started  
**NotSparkles:** You don’t have to have seen it to contribute to the group costume  
**KittyCat:** If someone suggests I dress as Cersei, I’ll kill you

\---

“...So then Roose Bolton said, ‘The Lannisters send their regards’ and killed Robb. And Cat killed Walder Frey’s wife before someone else killed her. Now, in season three episode ten…”

Adora had been trying to explain the entire plot of Game of Thrones to Perfuma and Bow for the past hour. She’d gotten help from Glimmer and Mermista, but the two on the couch still seemed lost.

“Why don’t we just settle on a costume that everyone knows?” Catra suggested. She’d perched herself on the kitchen counter at some point after the first season finale. “Or something with less blood?”

Perfuma nodded. “Please. I hate blood.”

“Aren’t you in the nursing program?”

Perfuma blushed. “That’s different!”

Adora sighed and collapsed into a chair. “So does anyone else have any ideas?”

The rest of the room was silent.

“What about Disney princesses?”

The suggestion came from Bow. Everyone looked at each other, gauging one another’s reactions to the idea.

“That’s… not a bad idea,” Perfuma cautioned.

That was apparently all the encouragement Bow needed. He jumped up and started spouting ideas faster than Catra could process them. It seemed like he’d been hoarding this idea, just waiting for someone to ask about it.

Bow didn’t even pause for breath until Perfuma put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I think it’s a great idea,” she said with her trademark bright smile. “Right, everyone?”

Everyone in the room nodded their heads, even Catra. She would be okay with it as long as she didn’t have to wear a dress.

\---

_October 17th, 11:22 am_  
**BlackGarnet:** So everyone needs to pick a princess  
**GrayskullsHonor:** MULAN  
**NotSparkles:** MULAN  
**SeaRa:** MULAN  
**KittyCat:** lol  
**BlackGarnet:** YOU CAN’T ALL BE MULAN  
**GrayskullsHonor:** I SAID IT FIRST  
**BowandArrow:** I’ll be Merida  
**NotSparkles:** OMG BOW  
**NotSparkles:** You can’t pull off red hair, dude. Sorry  
**BowandArrow:** :((((( Glimmerrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
**KittyCat:** I think you guys should fight for who should be Mulan  
**BlackGarnet:** CATRA NO  
**SeaRa:** CATRA YES  
**Plumeria420:** Can I be Rapunzel?

\---

Catra was the last person to arrive at the party. When she opened the door, all her friends were already huddled around a table in the front room, each with a drink in hand. Everyone was dressed as their respective princess, though Glimmer looked a little smug that she had gotten to be Mulan.

On the couch, Adora say between Mermista and Perfuma. Perfuma had put in blonde extensions to make her hair much longer and therefore convince everyon that she was supposed to be Rapunzel. Mermista hadn’t changed her hair color, but she still made a convincing Ariel. Adora was dressed as pre-ball Cinderella; her hair was pulled back by a brown bandana and she wore a simple blue dress and white apron.

Across from them, Glimmer and Scorpia sat in individual chairs. Scorpia had chosen Elsa, and she definitely pulled it off. Of all the costumes, her version of the ice queen’s blue dress and transluscent cape was the most detailed and intricate.

She was the first to notice Catra. Scorpia’s face lit up and she let out an inhumanly high-pitched squeal.

“You look so good!” she cried. “Here, I have these for you.”

She ran into the kitchen and came back with a stuffed chicken and what looked like an oar from a canoe. Catra just stared at the items for a long time.

“What are these supposed to be?” she asked.

“Scorpia bought us all props,” Bow explained, holding up his own animal companion. “Did you even watch Moana?”

He had vehemently refused to be a prince, instead suggesting he dress as Tiana. Catra had to admit he looked great in the long green tunic that resembled the princess’s dress from the end of the movie and dark green leggings. His little stuffed frog had been sitting in his lap when Catra arrived and a plastic crown was perched on top of his head.

“I almost didn’t recognize you with your stomach covered,” Catra quipped as she took the props from Scorpia. The couch was full, but she still managed to squeeze in between Mermista and Adora. “So what are our plans for tonight?”

“We have games and scary movies and enough Halloween-themed treats to feed an army!” Perfuma said, gesturing to the kitchen.

“Oh, Catra hates games,” Adora said teasingly. “She’s a sore loser.”

“You made up new rules so you could win monopoly!” Catra shot back. “Of course I was a sore loser!”

Everyone laughed and Catra felt herself relax a little. _This is good,_ she told herself. _Tonight is going to be great._

And it was.

\---

_November 1, 12:07 pm_  
**BlackGarnet: **All of your costumes looked great guys!  
**SeaRa: **Catra you make a really good Moana  
**KittyCat: **lol thanks  
**Plumeria420: **I hope everyone had a great time at the party  
**NotSparkles: **It was amazing!!!  
**GrayskullsHonor: **Incredible as always, Perfuma <333  
**Plumeria420: **<333333333

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't think this is some of my best work so i'm really sorry!!!!!
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes  
twitter: @sapphic_writing  
ko-fi: ko-fi.com/sapphiclabvibes
> 
> leave a comment to water my crops and shoo away my depression : )


End file.
